One Past Not Forgotten
by Life in the Outback
Summary: 100 years ago a huge battle accured and everyone in the battle was killed, except one person. the jewel was destroyed, or so people thought. The only survivor is cursed to protect the protector.Is the jewel back? and why isn't Naraku dead?


The music blarred loudly, almost deafening in the house of one. The small house with only a sixteen year old girl and a father and mother at work. She was in her room, throwing her head up and down, her long brown hairflying everywhere.

Her clothes were odd, but she obviously wasn't the normal person. She had a tight red shirt on. On the shirt was a cute small turtle on its back and onto of the cute little innocent turtle was the word ' #%!' Her skirt was short and red and black. It had a shinney black belt with spikes on it. She had the same kind of belt around her wrists. Black sox and black Etnies covering her feet.

" Is it for the money? No it isn't for the fun, it a plane, a scam, a diagramm. For the benefit of everyone!! Gotta have a little respect," She sang to the booming music," subterainian ideals. Tanashinal Neglect is slept on how it makes you feel!! The cause!! Just doin it for the cause!!" As it slowled down... then boomed again, The beautiful girl sang and danced crazily to the pounding music. Throwing her head around and kicking her feet up in the air. Looking real into it, loving the music, the constant beat of guitars and the pound of drums. She screamed into the air as the beat got so loud she could barley hear herself think. Loving it she continued to dance, her skirt riding dangerously high on her thighs and then up around her bottom, just barley enough to see the very bottom of her underwear and then came back down abruptley.

The door of her room opened and her mom took a step back as the music blarred out at her. Glarring at her crazy daughter, she screamed inside and blinked when she couldn't hear her own voice. Walking in, she turned off the music and put her hands on her hips, starring at her daughter. The girl turned to her mom for behind the bed in her room.

" Now, why'd you go an do that!?" Her daughter yelled. The mom glarred.

" Because school is in five minutes!" She shouted back and everything was silent before the young teen age girl grabbed her small loose backpack and jumped over her bed to the door.

" Wait! Ceceil!" Her mother shouted and handed her five dollars. Said Ceceil grabbed the money and gave her mom one last good-bye kiss before running down the stairs, across the room, where her father held out her homework for her and Ceceil caught it confused before ripping the door open. As she ran out, she examined the papers and smiled.

" Thanx dad!" She shouted back and they just waved before shutting the door. Ceceil sped around the corner and cursed herself for having two billion braclets and no watch! Curving another corner, she distently herd the bell ring and then she sped her pace, before finally crossing the street and then ran to the corwd. Panting she calmed herself down and walked with the crowd to the open doors. Walking threw the hall, she turned and came face-to-face with Derek kissing Marlin. Grimacing when they didn't notice the bell, she turned and walked towards her class. Whipping the door open, the teacher gazed at her and smiled.

" Hello Ceceil." He said and looked expectantly to her, a hand held out. As expected a cluttered mass of papers were thrown in his hands and he shut his eyes calmly.

" You turn in you're homework everyday, but there a mess. Why is that?" He said. Ceceil shrugged and walked to her seat in the back of the class and collapsed on the chair. Mr. Schults laughed when he saw her panting form collapse and the other students started filing into the room.

" Ran to school, again?" He asked and Ceceil just relaxed as Mr. Schultz accepted homework. A girl with her hair in a bow with a ribbon around it gave he teacher her homework and walked towards Ceceil. Her long black dockers fit her perfect and looly, her Nikes squeaked slightly and her small back shirt said ' I still miss my Ex but the aim is emproving.' Which Ceceil could clarify for you since this girl was Marlin. Marlin sat next to Ceceil and smirked.

" Ran to school again?" Ceceil gave her a 'duh' look and then leant her head on the cool desk, which quickly warmed and she put her head somewhere else on the desk. Ceceil looked to Marlin, who looked to Mr. Schultz, who was in the proccess of putting notes on the board, which most groaned at but Marlina and Ceceil flung out a notebook and flipped to the back, and wrote. The reason to the back was because the whole notebook was full of notes on the human body. Ceceil wrote the period away and when the bell rang she dunked it in her back pack and zipped the flimsy peice of material.

" Homework is to write a 300 question test down about the notes we've taken this year and just for you're good health over the summer, read." Mr.Schultz said, fully expecting the Pfft's he got from several people, including Ceceil and Marlin. " You're dismissed." He said and the sound of chairs pulling out and smashing against desks ricocheted off the walls. While Ceceil flung the backpack over her right shoulder, Marlin tucked the folder under her arm and they walked out. Marlin, outside of class, shook her wrist.

" Man, Im seriously looking forwards to Summer. A whole summer with Derek." Marlin chuckled slightly and turned to Ceceil," Who you bangin' over the summer?" She asked. Ceceil thought and then smirked.

" I dont know. I'll find someone." She said and they continued walking to the front doors. Marlin thought of a new conversation topic and forwned to her folder full of her friends pictures a small amount of paper.

" I cant believe that we now have summer homework." She said and Ceceil shrugged.

" We've got like two, maybe three months to do it, dont panic. What confuses me is why we came to scholl today for one hour when we could have stayed home and eaten breakfast." Marlin laughed.

" Well, I could hear you're music from a mile away."

" Obviously my mom didn't. She just flung the door open. She should know by now not to do that. Getting her "Sensitive" ears blown to smitherins. Should have knocked."

" You wouldn't have herd her." Marlin told dryly.

" Exactley." Marlin laughed and then yelped when someone folded there hands around her waist and kissed her neck. Marlin was surprised but laughed again when she found out who it was. Turning in the arms, she walked backwords and Ceceil rolled her eyes at Derek and her best friend.

" Derek! Dont surprise me like that!"

" Whoops." He said sarcastically and then looked to Ceceil, who was waiting impatiently at the curve of the corner. Marlin looked to her and both sort of smiled nervously. Walking up to Ceceil, they coninued there trek home. They walked several bloacks, since they were heading to Marlins house a couple miles away. Her mom didn't have a car and lived by the Old Shrine.

" Whoa." Derek said, gazing up at the hundreds of steps up to the top. He blinked at the moss covered, dusty, muddy, broken steps. They looked a hundred years old. Marlin looked to him then the shrine and smiled slightly. Ceceil just sort of starred.

The whole shrined steps was in ruins, peices missing and covered in grass and all kinds of stuph.

" What happened here?" She asked and loked to Marlin, barley noticing that Derek was climbing the steps.

" Hmm, well, my grandpa is a monk and everytime we walk by here he tells me the story. The lengend!" She said over ecxtatically. She spotted Derek near the top and shouted at him.

" Derek, what the hell are you doing up there!?" Derek stepped to the top and gazed for a moment before waving his hand and telling to come up. Reluctantly, both girls climbed up. Tripping slightly, they both steadyed and then continued up the flights of stairs. When they finally made it to the top, they saw Derek looking inside the window of the old shrine. The shrine was big but black, worn down and tore at places. The only reason it was standing was because of the balance beams just barley holding. Starring, Ceceil looked to Marlin, who was still gazing.

" Yo! Marlin!" Marlin snapped out of her trance and looked to Ceceil.

" Hm?"

" Whats with the legend?"

" Oh, well, its that they say that this Shrine was built on top of a Demon exterminators village." Marlin explained.

" Demon exterminators?" Ceceil starred at Marlin skeptically. Marlin shrugged.

" Yeah. The village once worked very hard and killed demons for money back in feudal era japan! Unfortunantley, the village was destroyed and only one exterminator made it out. They dont know who it was but this exterminator swore revenge on the one who destroyed the village. This Tajaiya, as grandpa puts it, had made friends with others who traveled for years and finally they defeated the demon who did it but they all died, even the exterminator, but one, again, made it out." Marlin said and walked to a broken down shack, caved in and a slight sight of a well was there. She examined it and laughed.

Ceceil and Derek walked up and starred at what was left of the well.

" Anyways, they say the peron who made it out was a women from the modern era. This well was a portal to Feudal Era and when she climed from it, the well didn't seal and many demons came threw it. They massacred the whole city before the last living survivor of the group used the last ounce of strangthe and sucked in all the demons, into her soul and then trapping the last demon into a small round jewel. In the proccess, the women blew to peices. The jewel that held the demons was hidden somewhere by someone and noone ever saw any demons, magic or the jewel again. Though, romour has it that the man who killed the terrible demon was cursed and put to stone. And, when the jewel incasing the demon came up, that the stone would brake and the person would live again. Cursed to protect the protector...or the person holding the jewel. " There was silence before all three spit out laughing.

" Ahaha! Thats a bunch of bull shit!" Derek said, hands on his knees. Marlin and Ceceil laughed as well, though, not as exaterrated a Derek. After words, Ceceil rolled her eyes and told everyone it was time to go. They all nodded and sped off... leaving the once florish yard to be alone again.

" Have a nice summer, honey. The house is al to yourself." Ceceils mother said, kissing Ceceil on the cheek. Ceceil shrugged, though, deep down she squirmed with anticipation. A whole summer to herself. It sounded so good. Anything she wanted to do, anything she wanted to do! Smiling, she lifted her head to her mother and father, who were starring at her. She frowned and raised an eyebrow.

" What?" She asked.

" Did you hear me?" Her mom said. Her father snickered and mummbled something about her being to busy having fansasies of what she could do all alone at home. Ceceil glarred at her father and then nodded her head.

" No you didn't. No parties, friends over at day, not night and that goes escpecially for guys. If you do have sex, which is against the rules in this house, you make him wear protection. Safe sex, alright?" He mom said and Ceceil rolled her eyes and nodded, continuing to the read the magazine in her hands.

" Alright, love you hunney." Her mother called off and walked to the door. They whipped it open and as they walked out, they bid her good-bye again before shutting the door. At that moment, her mind set back to the shrine. The old broken down shrine. The well. She couldn't get her mind off of it. A women, blowing herself up to save a world which eventually, would start nuclear bomb wars, civil wars and all that crap. _If I were that lady_, Ceceil thought, _I wouldn't waste my life for a world that doesn't even believe I exist_! Shaking her head, ceceil looked to her magazine, smiling when she saw herself and Marlin and Derek and Micky, another friend, on the front page. Ceceil with a guitar, Marlin with guitar and lead vocal. Derek on drums and Micky at base. What was so amazing about this magazine? It was that Marlin made the magazine. She and Casandra made it, now it goes all through schools, and through the city. Not a lot of, you know, adults? Not a lot of people past there spring chicken age know about it. The adults that do know, dont like it because of the contents and useually they have to hide it. Inside there are new hit bands, then the story of Christina, another one of Derek's ex's, had come to want to be laid! She even shaved herself so she could get laid but ended up failing, saying that quote " I was thron out of the bar, like, six times! What? Did I have a bugger on my shirt or something?" Ceceil thought it was hilariouse. Poor Christina, she always had this thing that seemed to push guys away.

Ceceil breathed in deeply for a ywan but then her breathe wouldn't come out! She grabbed her chest and caughed, weakly, Sitting up, she rushed from the living room into the kitchen, trying hard to breathe, it felt as if her throat was glued closed! Opening a cabinet, she threw things out and she felt her brain start to scream for oxygen, her heart pumping faster to get some new oxygenated blood to the systems in her body. Ceceil gasped as the bottle of " asma stuph" as she put it, fell to her feet. Ceceil fell to her knees and grabbed the asma stuph, sticking the frontin her mouth she inhaled and panicked when her throat continued to seal shut. Her eyes hazed, her hands shook and finally, her throat opened and she inhaled loudly, coughing, taking as many breathes as possible. Her body shaking, she leaned on the cabinet. Blinking to the ceiling something clicked in her head. Thats why she had the attack, her mind stupidly thought, I dont have my music on! Smiling, she got up and ran up the stairs. Thats what she did. She always had near death attacks and then would run straight up the stairs and turn on her favorite band. NOFX

" Friday night we'll," The music started, Ceceil singing along with it," Be drinkin' many chevits, Going out to terroroize Goyame! Stompin' chigen's, screwin chicks as long as were home by saturday mornin'!! Caz we're, the brus, sportin anti swatica tattoes!! Oi Oi were the boys! Orthodoxic siticodeoise!" Ceceil screamed. Dancing, bouncing her head slightly, waiting for the faster parts to come on. Everytime, OI OI, came on she bounce crazily. As she shook her head, something caught her eye. She stopped dancing and starred out her window. Blinking for a moment, her eyes widened when she saw Marlin. She was running silently, it seemed, he shirt was gone and then someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back behind the buildings. Gasping slightly, paniv swelled up inside her and she ran for the door, ripping it open and sprinting down the stepps. She made a sharp turn and tore open her door. Without even shutting the door she ran from the house, jumped from her brick wall gate to slam her Etnies to the cement and immidiatly sprinted off again,, panting with apprehension, the feeling oif having to protect her best friend swelled ominously inside her and as she ran down the street, she turned the corner. Sliding slightly, she continued to sprint asd fast as her feet could take her.

_**TBC**_

_**That is first chapter. I thought you all were going to be bored with a new charcater taking up the whole first chapter. Also, I made stupid mistakes that made me laugh that right now I cant remember.**_

_**Okay, clarrification:**_

_**Ceceil= Main character { next to her luver whom you will find out latr} **_

_**Marlin= BFF of Ceceil and girl friend of derek**_

_**Derek= BF of Marlin and friend of Ceceils.**_

_**Other friends= Casandra, Micky and others later to be told.**_

_**Alright please RxR. Make them nice ones please, so I can get inspired. ALSO, before I go, those who DONT like my FF dont have to read it. If they dont like it, dont read it and dont leave a flamer...please. ALSO, If you have any question, just ask in reviews and I'll answer you later. Luv All**_


End file.
